rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Spelljammer Weapons
Weapons |} '''Adhesive Bolt:''' Adhesive bolts are blunt crossbow bolts with a small eye for threading a tether. Their tips are coated with a strong glue which can hold 300 lbs. without coming loose. A solvent which is sold with the bolts can dissolve the glue in 2 rounds. Adhesive bolts are often connected to 50 feet of thin rope, and used by crewmembers that have fallen overboard to pull themselves to the ship. (Source: Converted from the boxed set.) '''Arm Blade:''' Arm blades are constructed of a metal harness and a heavy, curved blade. The weapon is strapped on the outside of the forearm, the blade running from just above the elbow to several inches beyond the fingertips. Arm blades are variant spiked gauntlets, but are more difficult to use due to their odd balance. Your opponent cannot use a disarm action to disarm you of arm blades. The cost and weight given are for a single arm blade. An attack with an arm blade is considered an armed attack. (Source: Converted from the boxed set.) '''Arquebus:''' This primative firearm is loaded by packing one smokepowder charge and a bullet down the barrel. It requires both hands and two full-round actions to reload. Reloading provokes an attack of opportunity. (Source: Converted from the AD&D 2e .) '''Blunderbuss:''' This primative firearm is loaded by packing two smokepowder charges and shot (small bullets, nails, etc.) down the barrel. It requires both hands and two full-round actions to reload. Reloading provokes an attack of opportunity. The blunderbuss fires a 15-foot cone of shrapnel. Make an attack roll against each target in the area, applying a range penalty as appropriate. Damage is based on the range to the target, following the table below. Target Within... Damage (S) Damage (M) One increment 3d4 3d6 Two increments 2d4 2d6 Three increments 1d4 1d6 Four or more increments --- --- If the weapon is increased or decreased in size, modify the dietype for the new size instead of modifying the total number. For example, a Large blunderbuss will do 2d8 points of damage at two increments, not 3d6. '''Boarding Pike:''' This common, hooked and bladed pole arm is used primarily for repelling boarders and cutting grappling lines. A boarding pike has reach. You can strike opponents 10 feet away with it, but you can't use it against an adjacent foe. (Source: Converted from the boxed set.) '''Bootknife:''' These retractable blades are attached to the sides of boots, or other footwear, along the calf and ankle. They can be extended as a free action, and retracted as a standard action. In weightless conditions, bootknives can be used with a kick attack. Treat it as a foot-mounted punching dagger. You cannot use the Two-Weapon Fighting feat with a bootknife. Your opponent cannot use a disarm action to disarm you of bootknives. The cost and weight given are for a single bootknife. An attack with a bootknife is considered an armed attack. (Source: Converted from the boxed set.) '''Crescent Whip:''' A crescent whip is a standard whip with a crescent-shaped blade attached to the attack end. This allows it to do lethal damage instead of nonlethal damage. The crescent whip is treated as a melee weapon with a 15-foot reach, though you don't threaten the area into which you can make an attack. In addition, unlike most other weapons with reach, you can use it against foes anywhere within your reach (including adjacent foes). Using a crescent whip provokes an attack of opportunity, just as if you had used a ranged weapon. Because a whip can wrap around an enemy's leg or other limb, you can make a trip attack with it. If you are tripped during your own trip attempt, you can drop the whip to avoid being tripped. When using a crescent whip, you receive a +2 bonus on opposed attack rolls made to disarm an opponent (including the roll to keep from being disarmed if the attack fails). You can use the Weapon Finesse feat to apply your Dexterity modifier instead of your Stregth modifier to attack rolls with a crescent whip sized for you, even though it isn't a light weapon. (Source: Converted from the boxed set.) '''Cutlass:''' This lightweight, curved sword is similar to a scimitar but includes a basket hilt that can be used for punching attacks as a gauntlet. A character with multiple attacks may use the cutlass's normal slashing attack and its punching attack interchangeably. Its heavy basket hilt gives the wielder a +2 circumstance bonus on any checks to resist being disarmed. '''Grappling Hook:''' Grappling hooks are used primarily to board another ship. They can also be swung close to the body and used to attack. (Source: Converted from the boxed set.) '''Harpoon:''' The harpoon is a broad-bladed spear forged with barbs. The shaft of the harpoon has a trailing rope attached, to control harpooned oppnonents. Though designed for hunting kindori and other large space creatures, the harpoon can be used on dry land. If it deals damage, the harpoon lodges in an opponent who fails a Reflex saving throw (DC 10 + the damage dealt). A harpooned creature moves at only at half speed and cannot charge or run. If you control the trailing rope by succeeding on an opposed Strength check while holding it, the harpooned creature can move only within the limits that the rope allows (the trailing rope is at least 30 feet long). If the harpooned creature attempts to cast a spell, it must succeed on a DC 15 Concentration check or lose the spell. The harpooned creature can pull the harpoon from its wound if it has two free hands and takes a full-round action to do so, but it deals damage to itself equal to the initial damage the harpoon dealth. A character who succeeds on a DC 15 Heal check can remove a harpoon without further damange. '''Slashdisk:''' Slashdisks are steel plates with sharpened edges and a slit, used for holding the weapon, in the center. A character who is not proficient with slashdisks cannot use them as thrown weapons. The cost and weight given are for a single slashdisk. (Source: Converted from the boxed set.) '''Starwheel (Wheel Lock) Pistol:''' This primative firearm is loaded by packing one smokepowder charge and a bullet down the barrel. It requires both hands and two full-round actions to reload. Reloading provokes an attack of opportunity. (Source: Converted from the boxed set.) Smokepowder Smokepowder is a magical mixture of two inert substances which, when combined, form an explosive mix. It is mostly used in firearms and explosives, though only dry smokepowder will explode or fire a bullet. It can be safely transported before the two inert substances are combined. One ounce of smokepowder consumes itself in one round and illuminates like a sunrod. Smokepowder is sold in powder flasks or horns (16-ounce capacity, 1-pound total weight, 25 gp), in small kegs (4-pound [64 ounce] capacity, 5-pounds total weight, 100 gp) or in large kegs (20-pound [320 ounce] capacity, 25-pounds total weight, 500 gp). Smokepowder is much more rare on planets than it is in space. The cost of smokepowder to groundlings will often be 2 or more times that of the cost to spacefarers. |} Smokepowder Explosives: Smokepowder explosives have a fuse that must be lit before they are used. Lighting a bomb is a move action. The explosive deals damage based on the amount of smokepowder it contains. Anyone caught within the blast radius can make a DC 15 Reflex save to take half damage. Smokepowder explosives require no proficiency to use. Armor |} '''Gnomish Workman's Leather:''' Gnomish workmen wear leather armor adorned with dozens of timy pockets, pouches, metal clasps, and tool holders. Typically these are filled with a bizarre collection of coins, nails, and tools. An "empty" set of gnomish workman's leather provides protection similar to studded leather armor. When the pouches and pockets are filled, the protection increases by one; however, it restricts the movements of the wearer, and thus benefits less from the dodge bonus of high dexterity. (Source: Converted from the .) Missile Weapons